Nothing Lasts Forever
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, all good things must end. Alois lives his life by this motto. He has lost more than enough to prove its validity. An Alois-centric drabble. REVIEW PLEASE.


**A/N: Hello! This is some Alois-centric feels that I began writing the other day! He's my precious baby and here is something to break your heart /3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own shit**

The first person to leave Jim Macken is his mother.

_He sat outside of their little house, playing in the grass as the sun went down. Papa said the baby was coming now. He said to wait patiently like a good boy, to get himself ready to be a big brother. Jim wanted to be inside with his mother. But Mummy told him to play outside. Papa ushered him away from the house, but he came back. Mummy was screaming. Mummy was in pain. It happened for a long time. Papa came in and out of the house, walking in little circles, talking to himself. He must've got tired of waiting for the baby. But the screams suddenly stopped and were replaced by the wails of a newborn infant. His baby brother. He runs towards the house, peeking through the door at the young couple. Mummy isn't moving. The baby is still wailing. Papa is crying. Papa falls to his knees. What's wrong with Mummy?The boy rushed in the house, much to his father's surprise. Papa hands him his little brother, Luka. He says that Mummy is dead._

The next is his father.

_Mummy died months ago. Jim helps his father raise Luka. But Papa is sick. Papa coughs a lot. He sleeps all day and has chills all night. He tells Jim to keep him and his brother away. The boy follows his orders. One concerned neighbor calls a doctor. He says he has something called tuberculosis. Papa starts crying. He tells Jim he loves him all the time. One night, Papa stops coughing. When the boys wake up, they find him asleep. Papa doesn't wake up._

The last person to leave Jim is Luka.

_Jim loves his brother. They grow up together. They do everything together. Jim makes a wish, Luka makes sure it comes true. One night, they go to fetch water from the river, but instead find debris and burned corpses. The village is on fire. Everyone, everything is all gone._

_Jim is happy. Luka is happy. They run around, the gather all they can. Jim takes as much as his little hands can hold. He searches for Luka but gets no answer. He finds Luka alone. He's asleep on the ground. He knows those signs. He knows the dull look in his eyes. Jim cries just like Papa did. Luka is dead. And Jim is alone._

Jim Macken dies. Alois Trancy takes his place. Alois thinks he lives a new life. But nothing changes.

The very first person to leave Alois is his maid.

_Alois' maid is a kind, gentle woman. She holds him close, gives him extra portions of food at dinner, cleans his hair and his clothing. She acts like a mother. Alois loves her. She is a polar opposite from the man he now calls father. His maid protects him from getting hurt some nights. She gets beaten in return, but she does it for him. He loves her with all his heart._

_He contracts a demon, a demon in the form of a spider. Claude becomes the boy's butler. His maid gets jealous and suspicious. Claude doesn't like suspicion. One day, the pair kills the old man in his sleep. Alois becomes the new Earl Trancy. Claude dismisses the old man's staff, including Alois' maid. He begs the demon not to make her go. Claude says he's too old for a governess. It makes him weak._

_Alois lets her go and never sees her again._

He has a new family, new colleagues. He gets acquainted with them, even coming to love a few.

He loved his cousin.

_Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, is Alois' favorite member of the family. Him and Aleister laugh together and tell stories together and cuddle together. Alois loves Aleister. Aleister loves Alois. They take their relationship further one night. They share kisses and eventually share a bed._

_Months later, Alois receives an urgent message in the form of the daily newspaper. Claude reads it aloud. He mentions that his cousin is the subject of the front page news story. It reads 'Underground Scandal: Viscount of Druitt caught in human trafficking ring.' Alois begins crying. Alois' heart tears in two. He doesn't know what to do. He locks himself in his room and sobs. Aleister comes to explain. Alois shuts him out. Alois never speaks to him again._

He loved his cousin's butler.

_Alphonse DuVal is Aleister Chamber's French butler. The Frenchman is at the ripe age of nineteen. Alois is forced to make contact with Aleister once he gets out of prison. But Allie is busy, so he is greeted by Alphonse. The two bicker constantly. They seem to hate each other. ButBut one day, Alois is sad. Alphonse comforts him. He lets it slip how he was thrown away by his father and abused by his new master. Alois confides his secret in him. The two are one in the same._

_They fall in love. They takes things slow. Too slow. Alphonse fears bringing back horrific memories for Alois. Alois wants to show Alphonse he loves him. They begin fighting all the time. Alois' jealousy pushes Alphonse to the edge. Alphonse stops speaking to him. Aleister catches wind of what is going on between the two. He forbids Alphonse from seeing him again. They grow distant. They never see each other again._

He loved Ciel.

_The two earls begin hating each other. Alois wants Ciel. He wants to use him to torture Sebastian Michaelis. But as time goes on, he decides he wants Ciel for a different reason. He wants Ciel for himself. The younger earl knows what he's been through. He can sympathize. He loves Ciel. Ciel wants his distance._

_Ciel thinks he's mad. He thinks that Alois is using him. But the blond wants to love him, that is all. He loves everything about Ciel. He had never cared somuch about a person before. He knows it's meant to be. But Ciel begs to differ. Ciel treats him like a criminal, like a madman. Like the enemy. All Alois wants is to love Ciel. But Ciel won't let him._

_One day, Ciel stops returning his letters and his ball invitations. Ciel vanishes from his life._

Everyone Alois ever loves ends up leaving. He must be cursed or fated to be alone. Nowadays, even Claude threatens to leave. He just wonders who will be next. Will it be Claude? Or will it be Hannah? Have they had enough of him? Has everyone else?

He is not sure what will happen. But he is frightened. Each and every day is the same. He lives in fear.

No matter what happens, Alois knows he will be alone.

Nothing lasts forever. All good things must end.


End file.
